


let me forget

by SansySnowdin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Doesnt want to remember, I had all the tags done but turns out i forgot to press enter and it turned into one, Im new to this dont burn me at the stake please, Kinda Self Insert, Sans is a sad, Work In Progress, as in, thats what id do in that situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansySnowdin/pseuds/SansySnowdin
Summary: It was bliss for him, y'know, not remembering anything, being able to truly forget, until someone tried to bring him back to his senses, that someone? That was you, and now he has to decide whether he wants to remember and help everyone have their happy ending, or forget.d o n t  l e t  h i m  f o r g e t .





	1. A chill runs down your...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeekoMyachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeekoMyachi/gifts), [ClockworkFlames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkFlames/gifts).



> Oh my stars, I didnt think i'd be this nervous just to post the damn thing but I cant force myself to post it, or can I?  
>  Well, if you're readin this i suppose i did.  
> Proceed directly to story, do not collect $200 if you pass GO.

You had never thought you would encounter something so... strange and offputting, but here you are, face to face with a monster so familiar but their face distorted beyond recognition, almost in a glitch like manner that happened when you used to play games on your PS2. The nostalgia dissipated at an instant when the oddly motherly 'lost soul' spoke, "This is for your own good, you musn't leave, not like the others!" and fire filled your vision, you realised who it was, the woman you had considered a mother when you fell down, the memories flooded in and you knew the attack pattern like she knew her way around the ruins, but there was some more attacks in there too, similar, but slightly tougher... The course voice hit like a truck when it too spoke, "This is my duty, Forgive me." You'd recognise that voice anywhere, King Asgore, on a 180° angle behind you, and now it's your turn... 

[❤ACT] 

You explain to the motherly figure that you must leave if you are to save everyone, and something stirs within them for a moment, before a shocked look appears on their "face" and their hands shoot up to cover their mouth, "Oh my! My child, how could I ever forget you!" the distortion disappears and you feel two pairs of arms around you. Seems Mr. Da- King Asgore remembered too...

Now onto those other two in the corner.

"y-you hate me, don't you...?" a slumped over, small yellow... dinosaur? lizard? whatever it was, it seemed anxious when it spoke, quite unlike the other tall fish monster who was right next to her, shouting at you, seeming to be saying something along the lines of "YOU! You are our REAL enemy!"

Out of nowhere a spear goes straight through your hand, and you had only just realised how.. implanted you feel, like you couldn't move if a truck towed you, and, similar to before the memories flow like the floodgate just got opened, and you felt a fiery rage burn in your soul, like you could tear the spears apart with a gaze, and you were right, to a degree, all you had to do was face the spears head on and you wouldn't get a scr-

*- 3 Hp*

Yellow spears, that was something you truly forgot about, but their turn was done, so it wasn't as if it mattered anyway, so with the little time they give you, you give a small, fake punch.

By the look on their face it seemed like you hit her with a semi going 100MPH, but it wasn't because of the physical force, but the memories hitting them.

"You little PUNK! How could you let me FORGET YOU?" That's Undyne alright, I guess you should get used to this feeling of not remembering your friend's faces. Slowly, you turn towards the other soul, somehow expecting a flurry of Electricity or Mini-tons, but all you get is a shy, yet relieved face of Alphys, the legendary Royal scientist, second only to.. who?

Who cares anyway, you rush in for a hug but Alphys shrinks back, suppose we can go for that after you save everyone...


	2. ... Spine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i got lazy whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, sorry for disappointing, but, they are in the asriel fight, but without the asriel bits in the middle of talking to the souls. sorry for disappointing.

You didn't have to get too close to the Skeletons to be able to hear Deafeningly loud "NYEH"s. Great, now you have to face them...is that? Why in the world are you exhaling... smoke? No, it cant be smoke, is it really that... cold. its.. so cold...

Through your shivering you can see the two skeletons staring at you, or at least you think they are, its... kinda hard to tell when you're looking at a distorted face...

*THUNK*

You let out a scream, and you can see the skeleton duo cringing a small bit.

That's gotta be a broken nose, but it seems like they don't care too much as you feel like you're 10 times you're normal weight, and you see walls of bone flying towards you...

Jumping... its Muscle memory to jump over them, but how could you even MAKE it? well, might as well give it a shot.

You make it over without a scratch, other than your nose, that is.

Okay, weird, but I guess that's their magic giving you a hand

" b--e me-ns st-p, -k k--do?"

Strange... you feel like your memories are flooding back, except for one... blind spot, all over them, its small but... it feels important, like as if its a brother to you, but... surely it cant be that important if you cant remember it, right? 

 

r-right?

You shrug the feeling off, and go back to the skeleton brothers... wait... brothers?

You notice your mouth talking without you asking it to, "P-Papyrus?" it asks, and the tall brother looks barely phased, until you remember just how to get to him,

"The great Papyrus, legendary Royal Guardian?"

The distortion dissipates off the faces of the brothers... except it wasn't both of them.

It was only papyrus that became undistorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-hello...
> 
>  
> 
>  It sucks, Deal With It.
> 
>  
> 
> bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do something with it. Don't expect a schedule, I'm too lazy and unorganised for something like that. see you next chapter, if you decide to join me there.


End file.
